Here With You
by clipped my wings
Summary: After three months of searching, Catherine finally finds Vincent. Will things ever be the same between them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: One chapter story - smut based.

Set in season 2.

* * *

Vincent Keller wakes up with the woman he is deeply in love with in his arms. He listens carefully to her peaceful breathing and gently nestles her body into his, fitting her tightly in the warmth of his hold. She leans against him and press her back to his chest as he wraps his arm around her waist. For months they slept alone and wondered how the other was doing. He'd been captured by the secret organization that created the monster within him.

"Hmmm, morning." She greeted him.

"Definitely a good morning." He replied.

She tilts her head to look at him. "I missed waking up next to you and being in your arms." She confessed.

"I missed you too." He replied. He leans down and kiss her lips. "We'll always find each other."

"Always." She answered. "I love you Vincent."

He rest his chin on her shoulder and holds her tightly to him. He breathes her in and listens to her heartbeat. "I'm in love with you Catherine. You're the one that got me through those horrific months. I knew you'd find me." He whispered softly so that she would be the only one to hear him even though they were alone in her apartment. "I love you." He kissed the words on her neck.

"I'm in love with you Vincent." She gasped and moaned as he lightly placed kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

"I missed this, us...holding you and making love to you." He breathed heavily as he said the words.

She bites her lip as his fingers lightly skim her stomach, down her navel and over to her wet entrance. "Vincent..." She whispered, pleading as he tapped and rolled his fingertips on her sensitive nub.

He slowly tease her as he caress her nub in a circular motion, carefully massaging and pinching it while tasting her sweet morning kiss. "I want you Catherine." He whispered on her lips.

She nods her head. "Anything you want, Vincent."

"You. You're all I need...it was you that kept me alive. Being here with you is all I'll ever need. I love you Catherine." He quickly capture her lips with his and cuts off her own declaration.

He hesitantly pulls away and graze the small of her back with the tip of his erection. "Catherine...I..."

"I trust you Vincent."

His eyes quickly change to the golden color that the beast favored as he lightly feathers her naked body with his fingertips. He traces the outline of her body from the tip of her toes, across her smooth legs, to her firm her ass and up the curves of her torso. Her breathing collides with the rapid beating of her heart as he softly kisses the nape of her neck.

"I love you so much Catherine." He whispered in her ear. All night long he, the beast, they, made love to the woman who captured their heart the moment they first laid on eyes on her.

She turns her head to look at him. Her jade eyes sparkle with lust as she meets his golden iris that's burning with full passion. His want for her burns deep inside of him.

"Make love to me, Vincent."

His erection gets harder as he slips his finger inside of her. He adds another finger as she reaches behind her, grasping his harden erection as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She slowly strokes him, as far as her hand can reach.

"Faster." She begged him.

He reaches farther inside of her and adds another finger as he meets the thrusting of her hips. The need of being satisfied quickly reaching the roots and tips of her being. "Come for me Catherine." He whispered in her ear. His voice was deep and husky as lust filled his veins. He moves faster and deeper into her as he starts to feel her walls tighten around his fingers.

She throws her head back and he smothers her with a long and possessive kiss, marking her as his while his fingers continue to thrust in and out of her. "Vincent..." She moaned in between kisses.

He rubs her clit with the pad of his thumb, caressing it as he did her lips, kissing her passionately. The length of his erection pulses between her wet and quivering lips as his tip tease her entrance.

"Vincent, I'm coming." She screamed as her body gave in to the overwhelming sensation that he was always capable of making her feel.

He slowly extract his fingers and she whimpers under her breath. In one quick stroke he enters her from behind and fills her again. She leans forward and arch her back to take more of him. He moves deeper and fills her to the hilt.

He slowly thrust and coats himself with her natural lubricant as he moves inside of her. He moves with ease as he slides in and out of her slick channel that he missed so much. He takes his time as he makes love to her. He wanted the moment to last and to know her body the way he use to. "Catherine..." He groaned as the glow of his eyes burned brighter. His control of the beast started to wane and he pulls out before things could get out of control again.

He turns away from her and sit on the edge of the bed. Muirfield 's second round of experiments on him for the past three months made him lose control easily. He wanted to make love to her like before, when he didn't completely change to the beast.

She gets out of bed and stands in front of him. "Vincent."

The scent of her sex rush through his veins and completely transform him to the monster he was beginning to hate. "Leave." He growled.

She combs his shorter hair with her fingers. "Vincent, it's okay."

He looks up to meet her eyes. She was no longer staring at the man she loved but the beast that always protected her.

"No matter what has happened, I still love you. I always will Vincent. We'll get through this."

He wraps his clawed fingers around her small waist and pull her close. She stands between his naked thighs as his glistening erection points up. She gently strokes his rough cheek and he leans into her warm touch. He curls the tip of his fingers on her waist, pressing his claws on her skin and draws her closer to him. The head of his erection rest on her inner thigh and he looks up at her.

She leans down and kiss his lips. He softly bites her lip with his fangs as she starts to pull away from him. "Behave." She told him.

A small smile tug on the corner of his lips causing his fangs to show. A glint of lust sparkle in his golden eyes as he pulls her down. She holds him in place as he guides her down. He fills her again as she sits on his lap.

She holds on to his shoulders and tighten her thighs around his waist as he stands from the bed. He walks toward the wall and the bounce of each steps move him deeper inside of her.

"Vincent..." She moaned as he pressed her back against the wall and traps her.

He stands on his tiptoes and use the wall for support and leverage to thrust into her. She leans against the wall and arch her back while he moves in and out of her as he rock his hips. She grabs his face and pull his head down for a kiss. He pushes his tongue between her lips and lick hers hungrily. She run her fingers through his hair and her nails scratch his scalp as his tongue invades her mouth as he fills her over and over. He times the movement of their hips with each stroke and flick of their tongues.

He drives his entire length between her wet walls and thrust faster each time. She lowers her hands and rake his back as he penetrates her entire being. He grab her hips and pull her close as he pushes in and out of her. He moves his tongue in rhythm with his hip, tasting and pleasuring her as he did last night.

"Vincent I'm coming..." She moaned.

He grips her waist tighter and rock his hips faster. He drag his fangs over her neck as his pace picks up. She throws her head back and hangs on to him with the tips of her finger. She loses control and gives in quickly to another orgasm.

Her walls tighten around him and he thrust a few more times before reaching his own peak. His orgasm triggers another wave of ecstasy that washes over her body as she clings to him for support.

He press his body to hers and encase her between him and the wall. She looks at him and deep into his glowing eyes. He lifts her up and pulls out of her.

"I love you Vincent, always. Don't forget that."

He nods his head and a single tear roll down his scarred cheek.

"You and I...we can get through this together." She whispered as she wiped his tear.

He leans down and place his forehead on hers as he wrap his arms around her. She tighten her legs around him and loop her arms around his neck. He brush her lips with his fangs.

"I love you." He managed to control his growl. "So much." He press his lips on hers and kisses her softly. He listens to the beat of her heart to try to control his.

She runs her fingers through his short hair as they stare longingly into each other. His gold eyes dim and change back to his normal hazel hue as his facial expression soften.

He carries her to the bed and lays her down gently. He lies down beside her and pull her close to him as he embrace her in his arms. "I love you Catherine. I always will."

* * *

**The end.**

_Please leave a review or comment._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I had a bit of spare time and came up with this.

* * *

The dim lamp shade in the small living room aggravates his sensitive eyesight. He stands up from the sofa as the adrenaline starts to flow through his veins. He quietly listens to his best friend and roommate's breathing who is lying on the sofa across from him, to make sure that he is asleep.

Since he came back or in his case rescued, they all watched over him and imprisoned him for his own safety. He was not allowed to leave without one of them and sometimes he felt like he was going crazy being stuck at one place with no one to talk to since they all had jobs. He tried to busy himself with JT's laptop but he didn't really care much for the internet although he did find some videos amusing.

He listens carefully to JT's breathing and heartbeat before putting on his boots. He makes sure he's really asleep before executing his plan of sneaking away. Since his improvement, as Muirfield liked to call it, he was more aware and sensitive to everything that surrounded him. Sometimes it came in handy but for the most part it frustrated him to know what he knew and not be able to tell people exactly how much he truly changed.

The beast was getting harder to control each day and he felt more of an animal instinct as he made love to Catherine. His body knew every inch of hers and he claimed her as his when he left his mark on her skin for everyone to see. He possessed her like an animal in the wild who only bowed to his queen, his one weakness and greatest strength. Their love for each other kept him at peace but drove him delirious when she was far.

All he wanted was some time outside in the real world where he could feel like an actual human being instead of a caged animal. For weeks they kept him at home or at Catherine's, which he favored more but her sister was usually home so they didn't spend a lot of nights together.

He walks quietly through the living room and carefully leaves their place without making a sound. The cold and crisp air of winter hugs him as he steps out. He zips up his jacket and walks toward the bright lights of Manhattan.

He puts his hood on as the mist starts to drift down and cautiously walk pass the nighttime crowd. Street after street he walks with his head down and his hands in his pocket as he carefully maneuver his way around people.

His control was slim to none and he knew it was because of what Muirfield did to him the second time they were able to experiment on him. They wanted him to be more animal and completely separated from his old life so that they had better control of him but they didn't count on the one thing that kept him hopeful after three months of captivity. It was his love for Catherine and her love for him that kept him alive.

A small smile creeps on the corner of his mouth, as to why, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the thought of Catherine, possibly. He continues to walk in the light drizzle. Ahead of him were the lights of Time Square.

A tiny grunt or groan, he couldn't tell, tickle his throat and before he could stop himself he grabs a stranger as they both cross the street. He puts his hand over his victim's mouth to silence the person. They disappear into a dark alley before anyone could process what happened.

He listens carefully for any followers but he didn't hear any footsteps leading to them, only the nervous beating of his victim's heart. His eyes glow in the darkness as he looks at his victim. A look of surprise cover their face as they stare at each other.

"Catherine..." "Vincent..." They both said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry...I..." He started to say.

"JT called me. He said you just left. He's worried sick. What were you thinking going out this late? And grabbing me in a crowd?!" She tried to hold back her anger and shock but since Muirfield took him away from her months ago she was more protective of him and more cautious about his movements.

"I didn't know it was you...I don't know what happened...I just...I'm sorry Catherine..." He tried to explain but he didn't understand exactly what had happened. He shook his head as he stepped away from her. "I'm sorry..." Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. The beast was more in control than he realized. He had no one to blame but himself for letting Muirfield capture him. He should have done something but he was too weak after his fight with Gabe, one of Muirfield's earlier experiment. "I just needed to get out and clear my head."

He paces around the alley and completely ignores her as he loses himself in his thoughts. He had no idea who he grabbed until he saw her but he had an inkling that the beast, his beast, knew exactly who it was and why he grabbed her.

"Vincent...Vincent..." She called to him.

She grabs his arm as he passes her one more time. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" She asked.

He stops and looks at her. He shakes his head. "I don't know." He answered. "I don't know what's going on anymore..." He stared at her with golden tearful eyes. "I don't understand...He knew before I did. It was the beast that sensed you and grabbed you. I'm losing more control. You know I would never..." He shook his head again and moved his arm away from her hold. "I should go, right?" He asked her as he pleaded with his eyes for her to ask him to stay. He couldn't take another night without seeing her and being with her. He missed her or maybe it was the beast. He would never take such a risk just to see her but he had before, right?

"Vincent." She sighed and held back her words. She hated that he would risk his life for a walk. What if Muirfield found him instead of her? "Let's go back to my place instead. I'll call JT and let him know you're okay." She told him as she reached for his hand.

He nods his head and take her hand in his. "I was going crazy not seeing you." He confessed.

"Can you promise me you won't leave again without telling one of us? Have JT call me and I'll come to your place. Can you do that for me?" She asked him. "You know how dangerous it is. Muirfield is out there and they know you're still alive."

"Yea, yea, I promise." He answered.

They walk out of the dark alley together and meet the late night crowd of the city. Hand in hand they walk back to her place.

* * *

A/N: Shall I continue? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hoping to get better with story telling, plot wise. There will be more smut in later chapters if you still want me to continue the fic.

* * *

_He yanks on the handcuff strapping both of his wrist behind him. The metal bracelets bite his skin as he pulls on them. His flesh tares as he tugs harder, hoping to break them and set himself free. That's what he hoped for everyday since they captured him. All he wants now is to see the light of day beyond the rooms they kept him in and look into her jade eyes._

_Catherine was the one thing that kept him going. The thought of someone loving him and accepting him made his long days more bearable. If it wasn't for her he would have given into Muirfield when they first captured him. They wanted to use him as a weapon, one that they could control and in time make more of._

_He feels the blood from his cut drip down to his palm and his anger quickly rises. The burning of his eyes rush through his veins causing the monster within him to break free of the chains that bound him. He lets out a rippling roar as the beast is finally awakened._

_For so long they controlled him by controlling the beast. They gave him doses of serum to keep it at bay but only to weaken him until they found the right combination that worked well with his DNA. He was stronger and faster than his first experiment trial. They were close to the perfect hybrid but he didn't know how to follow orders just yet._

Catherine wakes with a shudder as his loud roar shakes the bed. His sweat drenched body shivers as he continues to live in his nightmare. He stares down at her with his inflamed golden eyes as he pins her down against the bed with both of her hands bound in his.

"Vincent..." She tried to plead with him.

He tighten his fingers around her wrist causing tears to pool in her eyes. "Vincent...you have to wake up. Please..." She cried. It wasn't the first time he reacted to a nightmare and it was only getting worse. The first time frightened her but he quickly woke up when he saw her tears cascade down her cheeks.

As the weeks wore on he had more bad dreams and it took him longer to be awakened from what seemed to be an endless nightmare. Over and over, he relived what Muirfield had done to him in the past three months.

He looks deep into her olive eyes that was quickly filling with tears. The monster stares back at him and he doesn't look away. Confusion spreads on his as she doesn't look away from him. She didn't fear him and it bewildered him. She wasn't afraid and he wasn't sure why.

"Vincent, please wake up." She pleaded again.

He lets go of her hands and brush her face with the callous pad of his fingers. The claw of his pointer finger slowly trace her lips and she lets out a whimper as her tears start to roll down. He bends lower until their nose touch and his eyes are embedded in hers. He gently wipe her tears and softly kiss her lips.

He pulls away and gaze into her eyes. His reflection no longer scares him as she stares back at him. In their wordless conversation he understands what he is to her and she to him. Her reaction to him slows his heart to normal, at least for him it was.

His eyes dim and stops glowing. His fangs and claws retract as his face becomes more human and soft but chiseled. She gently trace his scar and he timidly stares at her.

His hot tears fall to her cheeks. "I'm sorry Catherine...I never meant to hurt you..."

"You were having a nightmare." She answered as she usually did and she wiped their tears off her face.

He balances himself on his arms as he hovers over her. "I love you so much and the thought of hurting you...I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore." He confessed. "You forgive me, right?"

"I always do Vincent. You should know that by now." She told him as she placed her hand on his cheeks. "You and I...we're not perfect but that's what I love about you. We'll get through it. We always do."

He nods his head in agreement with her. "I want to stay here with you or maybe you can stay with me and JT. I just...I want you there. I don't like not being with you. It drives me crazy. I don't know why but all I know is that it does." He admitted. His understanding of who he was and what he was turning into scared him especially when she wasn't around to calm the beast.

"We talked about this before. Heather can't know and with Gabe here...it's just too dangerous. We're still not sure why he's back and whose side he's on. I'll come visit when I can or if Heather is not here then you can stay." She replied. She wished she could see him everyday like she use to before Muirfield took him away from her. Since he came back, rescued in his case, nothing has ever been the same.

"Forget it." He answered bitterly. He rolls off her and gets out of bed. He quickly grabs his clothes from the floor and gathers them in his arms. "Tell JT I'm on my way home." He told her as he dressed.

"Vincent." She yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?" She stands up and walks to him. "What do you want from me?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

"You. I want you. I need you." He yelled back at her. "Can't you see that this shit is tearing me apart? I can't control it anymore and I need to know that you will always be there."

"I'm right here and I'm trying my best but it's you who is pushing me away. Vincent, I love you but I can't do this on my own."

The sound of her alarm clock fills the room and they both ignored it until the sound became unbearable. He walks to the bedside drawer and slams his fist on the snooze button causing the clock to break underneath his strength.

"Go get ready for work. I'll see you when you have time for me. Bye Catherine." His anger gets the best of him as he yelled at her. He quickly walks to her window and steps out before she could stop him.

"Vincent..." She tried calling out to him.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one and have JT drop it off." He told her. He turns away from her as he sees her walk towards him and disappears before she could make it to her window.

* * *

A/N: Shall I continue? Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews...hoping to get a hang on the story line.

* * *

All morning long he sulked and cursed himself for causing another disagreement with Catherine. He never knew how to react to his nightmare or one of the many memories that had haunted him since his rescue from Muirfield. Not only did the serums enhance his DNA and cause him to weaken it also made him forget what they did to him until now.

He paces around the room as the afternoon sun peeks through small uncovered holes on windows. The sole of his steel toed boots makes a loud thud sound as he becomes more furious with each step. He knew he fucked up big time and it was his damn fault for thinking that he could fix it all without their help.

For so long he kept it a secret that he was starting to remember exactly what Muirfield did to him during the three months he was held captive. They experimented on his DNA until they found the right combination of serums. It made him weak and vulnerable until he almost cracked but then he somehow willed his beast to the surface. He managed to hurt some of the guards until they shot him with a tranquilizer. He always woke with a dizzying migraine while being given another shot of multiple serums that caused him to be what he was now. They made him much stronger and faster than before with little restraint of when the beast came out. They robbed him of the little control he had left of his humanity and he felt the love of his life slowly slipping away from him.

"Vincent...Vince...Vincent, man...are you here at all?" JT called to him from the doorway.

He stops pacing and looks up. "Huh?" He looked over to where JT was standing.

"Cat just sent a text. She's on her break."

He shakes his head. "Just tell her I'm sorry and I'll see her when she has time." He said apologetically. He knew fucked up again earlier this morning. With everything Muirfield has done to him she was the last person he blamed but his actions always told her otherwise.

"Listen, man, I don't know what's going on and I don't want to be in the middle of your you know what but talk to her and not me. I'm leaving the phone if you want to talk to her or you can just stare at it of you'd like." JT, his best friend since childhood and the one person that has stood by him since he came back from Afghanistan as a hybrid monster, advised him wisely. He puts the phone down on the coffee table and turns to walk out the room. He pauses by the door and turns back. "Vincent, it's been rough for all of us. We lost you then get you back but nothing has been the same since then. Catherine, she tried. All those months, she could have broken down but all she could think about was finding you and now that you're here...I don't know. It's just not the same anymore but hell we're all trying to help you even if you think we aren't. Whatever it is Muirfield did to you...it's unfair. I would be angry too but we're your friends and not the enemy." JT told him calmly even though he was angry at his friend. First, Vincent left in the middle of the night without telling him and then he comes back home in the morning, slamming and throwing everything in sight.

"JT..." Vincent started but gets cut off.

"I would talk to her. I have class in an hour. I trust that you'll be here when I get back?" JT asked.

"I'll be home." He answered.

"Just make sure you turn off the cell afterwards. I'll see you later." JT turned to leave and didn't look back again. Since Vincent came back they had to move again but their new place was better than the last.

Vincent stares at the phone then picks it up. He knew her number by heart but he couldn't talk himself into dialing her number. He wasn't sure why she still stuck around and he knew he didn't deserve her especially not after what he told her this morning. He never meant any of it but he was too damn angry at Muirfield and what they did to him.

The cell phone rings and he stares at her name on the screen. He knew that she knew that it was also JT's break. "Catherine." He greeted her as he answered the phone.

"Vincent...hey. I didn't expect you." She responded back.

"JT left his phone with me." He crossed the room and paced around again.

"Don't forget to turn it off after." She reminded him.

"I won't forget. Uhm..." He stopped in front of the couch and sat down. "Catherine." He managed to say but he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to tell her. He picks at the edge of the coffee table and scratches it with his claw. He hadn't realized that he started to change. "Catherine, I need you." His voice was deep and husky.

"I'm across town. I have to talk to some witnesses. Is JT there?"

"Headed to class." He shook his head.

"I need you." He pleaded. "I can't stop it."

"You have to try. Listen to me Vincent. I love you and that will never change. What happened this morning...forget about it. I can't imagine what it is you're going through but you can't let them win. This is what Muirfield wants...try to fight it."

He holds the phone close to his ears. "What if I can't? What if...I don't want be alone."

"You're not alone. You have me, JT and Tess. I know it isn't much but that's two more people than the past decade."

"It's not what I meant." He said sadly. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Nothing is the same anymore."

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't adjust. Vincent, I'm trying here."

He looks up and close his eyes. The dream they once had of leaving it all behind and moving on with their lives in obscurity seemed so long ago. They should have left for Colorado and never looked back. "I'm tired Catherine. I'll let you go."

"Vincent..." She tried pleading with him.

"I love you." He told her then ended their call. He pushes the off button and throws the phone against the wall. The dream was long ago but he still ached for it to be true some day.

* * *

She holds her breath as she stands in front of their door. Truth be told she was dead tired. She thought getting Vincent back would make things better again but instead it as done nothing but cause more problems and heart break.

The door opens before she could knock on their door. "Hey JT, is Vincent here?"

"Passed out and I found this." JT holds up pieces of his phone. "I take it the conversation didn't go to well?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know what to do."

"For starters you can try waking him up. I found him on the floor. I tried but he won't wake up. I have to get a new phone...do you want me to come back?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm staying. It's really up to him." She answered.

"I'll text you with my number and let me know then."

She nods her head and steps aside as he walks pass her.

"Cat." He turned to face her. "Things will never be the same, are they?"

"I don't think so." She answered truthfully. "We need to accept it before he can. Come back in an hour or so?"

"Are you sure?" JT asked.

"He needs to know that we'll always be there for him." She answered.

"I'll be back." He turned to leave.

She enters their place slowly. The sound of her steps on their wooden floor wakes him from his sleep. After changing back from the beast his energy waned and he fell asleep on the floor after passing out. He shakes his head and stands up.

"Catherine...I didn't expect you." He looked out the window and it was dark outside. "What are you doing here?" He turned back to her and placed his hands in his jeans pocket. Completely unsure he looks down at the floor.

She walks up to him and place her hand over his. "Vincent, I'm worried about you. First, this morning and then the phone call. Tell me what is you want me to do?" She lets go of his hand and raised it to his scarred cheek. "I'm in love with you...with all of who you are. Vincent, that's never going to change even if things are different now. We just have to accept that and move on. If you let us, we all want to help you."

He looks up and place his hand over hers. "Catherine..." He breathed out as he met her eyes. "I'm scared. I don't know how to stop it. I can't anymore."

"I'll help you figure it out. We all will but please Vincent, stop pushing me away. I need you too. I didn't look for you all those months only to lose you again."

He squeezes her hand and softly kiss her palm. "I'm sorry Catherine. I never meant to. It's just..." He sighed and looked away.

"Vincent..."

"Will you stay tonight, Catherine?" He asked as he looked at her.

She nods her head in answer. He lowers his hand to hers and press their palms together.

"I love you, I do." He entwined their fingers together. "But what they did to me...what I'm capable of doing and everything I've done since then..."

"I'm sorry Vincent. What you're going through...I can't even imagine the pain you're feeling." She told him as tears started to well in her eyes.

"I need you Catherine. That's all I know." He told her as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "With you here, somehow...I can't really explain it but I know that it's you who's suppose to be here with me."

* * *

A/N: I will be continuing the fic until I finish it but it will take some time. Work has picked up with holiday sales starting so I will not be able to update as quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Catherine." He hollered as he watched two guards grab her. He yanks on the chains that bound him. "Catherine..." He yelled as he pulled harder at his restraints. His eyes burn with the heat of anger and the need to save the woman he loves. The chains break and he quickly reacts to his new freedom. He runs towards the sound of her cries._

"Catherine. Catherine..." He shouted in his sleep. He tosses and turn, flipping around on the mattress as the nightmare continued.

She wakes up from her sleep as he yelled and struggled. Her heart quickly rises as she nervously watch him go through another one of his nightmares. She grabs his arm and straddle his stomach. "Vincent, I hope you can hear me. It's Catherine. You have to wake up."

Since she rescued him two months ago, along side JT and Tess, things had been more difficult and complicated. Nothing was what it use to be and Vincent was no longer the guy she fell in love with. Some nights he was cold and distant even though they hadn't seen each other in a few days. Sometimes he was clingy and begged her to come over or to let him stay with her. She gave in and stayed at his place until he pushed her away again after another nightmare and memory of Muirfield haunted his mind.

He was slowly learning the real reason Muirfield created the group of super soldiers. They were to be the ultimate weapon. The government wanted a stealth and strong crew of men and women that would do all their bidding without any questions or hesitations. Teaching them how to obey was one of the problems that the government couldn't over come especially when it came to Vincent Ryan Keller.

His will was stronger than the rest though in the beginning he killed for them. He learned quickly that what he did for them was wrong. He was still morally dealing with all the deaths he caused and sometimes pushed her away because he felt that he didn't deserve her, especially after all the murders he committed.

_A sharp and rippling roar echoes through the small room. The two guards quickly lets go of their captive as they watch their escaped prisoner run towards them. She ducks out of the way as he leaps and lands on the two guards, knocking the both of them to the floor._

_"Catherine, go." He yelled as he held both of the men on the ground._

_"Vincent, I'm not leaving you."_

"Go." He roared as she tried holding him down. His face alters, sharpening at the edges of his cheeks while his fangs grow.

"Vincent, please, you have to wake up." She cried. "I'm right here. Open your eyes."

_A gunshot to his shoulder loosen his hold on one of the guard. "Catherine, run, get out of here." He roared as his body made the complete transformation to the monster that Muirfield created._

_A look of horror fills her face as he mauls one of the guard with his talons. Each shred and rip of the skin causes his victim to wail in pain as blood cover the wall. He swings his claws in one swift motion over his victim's throat, killing the guard in an instant._

_He chases after the other guard who is running after Catherine. He quickly catches up to them and grabs the guard by the neck. His second victim dies rapidly as he slashes the throat._

"Catherine." He yelled as he sat up. His eyes open but with the distant look as he stares at her. He gives her a questioning look. "Are you okay? Did those men hurt you?"

"I'm okay. We're both safe now." She answered as she remembered the night of his rescue. "It's been two months since that night. Wake up Vincent..."

"I don't understand." He told her.

She lets out a sob and lets go of his hand to cover her face. After everything they've been through she hoped that things would have at least progressed with him but instead he seemed to get worse.

"Catherine, did I hurt you?" He asked as he lowered her hands.

"No Vincent, it wasn't your fault." She shook her head and wiped her tears. She was exhausted of constantly trying to be the strong one.

He raises his hand to her cheek and his sharp claw gently trace the track of her tears. Their eyes meet as the tip of his claw stops at the corner of her mouth. He holds her gaze and wraps his other arm around her waist . He pulls her close until their naked torso touch and her rapid heart pounds against his chest.

His eyes widen as he wakes from his nightmare. "I'm sorry Catherine." He said apologetically. "I can't...I don't remember what happened."

"You fell asleep after we made love." She answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Barely..." He answered and looked away. He stares out the window and listen to her nervous heartbeat. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll get over it...it's not the first time it happened."

"Vincent." She whispered and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you. I hope you understand that."

"I can't even make love to you without turning into a monster." He replied. "I have to get some air." He gently pushed her off him and got up from bed.

"Stop Vincent."

He turns toward her. "You deserve better Catherine. There's no future with me. No house. No kids. Nothing." He paced back and forth. "I don't deserve you...we both know it." He stopped and picked up his clothes. "I'll have JT call you when I get home."

She sobs as he gets dressed. Every week was the same. He let her in only to push her away again.

"Catherine..." He whispered softly as he sat next to her.

She raises her head turns to face him. "I'm trying really hard to be what you need but if that's not enough, I dont know what else to do."

"I'm not what you need." He answered truthfully. "You're not happy anymore."

"I'm exhausted Vincent but it doesn't mean I'm not happy. I'm in love with you and that hasn't changed." She replied.

"I don't want want to hurt you and I don't mean to but this, the fact that I can't even control it anymore and when we make love...I, I'm not me." He looked down and felt completely ashamed of what he is.

She place her hand on his cheek and softly stroke it. "It's still you. Underneath the beast, it's you. It's not some monster. What you've done and everything we've been through...without that ability I wouldn't be alive. You saved me Vincent, multiple times as the beast. Do I wish things were different? Of course but not the way you think I want it to be. I don't want you to change. I don't want you to think that I want the beast gone. What I want is for you to accept that things are different but please Vincent, stop pushing me away because I'm not going anywhere."

He turns his head to look at her. "I'm sorry. Its just, with the nightmares and the memories...I don't know how to deal with it."

"Let me help you. I want you to stay Vincent. "

He nods his head. "You should get dressed though..." He smirked at her.

"How about we just go back to bed? It's my day off and I wanted to sleep in." She answered.

"Sorry about that." He stood up and started to undress.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You said you wanted to get back in bed..." He answered sheepishly.

"To sleep." She replied.

"Maybe later?"

"We can make love later." She nodded and smiled.

He smiles as he lies down next to her. "I love you. I know I don't say it often but I do." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She lays her head on his chest and close her eyes. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." He answered.

* * *

Author's note: Hope it didn't get to confusing with the back and forth dream\wake sequence.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Vincent..." She whispered as her gunshot wound took hold of her body._

_Her voice was barely a whisper but it sounded like she was screaming out for his help. He quickly turns back and runs to the sound of her cries and the fading beat of her heart._

_"Catherine..." He yelled as he approached the car she was in. The smell of her blood causes his to rush through his veins. His emotions get the best of him and he lets the beast out as he sees her life draining from her. He pulls at the car handle, shaking it with all he had. "Catherine..." He roared and tore the door from the car frame. He tosses it without thought and flings it across the field._

_He lifts her out of the car and holds her as he helplessly watch her slip away. It was just moments ago they were dancing at her Father's wedding reception. The argument now was irrelevant, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her._

_The headlights of a car catches his attention and he whips around with her tightly wrapped in his arms. He couldn't let her go. He was hers, his Catherine. He listened as her breath and her heart slowed. It wasn't fair. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not after everything they've been through._

He immediately sits up and rubs his eye with the ball of his palms. The memory was as clear as the night it happened. He remembered it all too well, the feeling of love and lost all within a short period. It was then he realized how much he was in love with her. He risked it all to be with her and if he could, he was willing to give it all up for her.

She looked too beautiful in her bridesmaid dress and he would have been a damn fool to have missed out. In an instant, after one dance, he never felt more alive. Little did he know that all along, in the decade he watched over her that he started to fall in love with the woman he vowed to protect.

"Vincent." Her voice was weak and tired. She sits up and yawn. Every week for the past month she worked more than sixty hours to solve a case or two. Her and her partner, Tess Vargas, stayed after hours to avoid their personal life issues. She couldn't be happier to have Vincent back but she never felt more alone in their relationship.

He turns his head to look at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He leaned against her and kissed the side of her head. "Go back to sleep."

"It's okay. It's my day off. Another bad dream?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Something like that." He answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

He shakes his head as he tries to forget about the rest of that night. He watched helplessly from afar as another man in her life saved the woman he loved. She gasped and struggled for each breath but all he could do was hope that she would be okay. "I want to go for a walk."

"It's late." She answered.

"Then go back to sleep." He snarled at her.

She shakes her head. "Go. I'll be at my apartment if you need me." She backed away from him and got out of bed.

"Catherine, I didn't mean to..." He said apologetically and reached out for her hand.

"I'm exhausted Vincent. I can't keep doing this with you." She answered as she gathered her clothes from the floor. Her heart beats rapidly as she thought about all the things she wanted to tell him. She was fed up with his crap and the constant push and pull between them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

She turns to him and sigh. "I have to go Vincent."

He quickly gets up and pins her down on his bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She shakes her head as the tears fall. She slides her feet up and angle her knees to push him away. So many nights she cried herself to sleep when he fell asleep after making love. They tried to accept their new life together but it was much harder than they anticipated.

The man she loved was no longer the man she was sleeping with. He was far off and distant most of the time especially after a nightmare and it was rare for him to not have one. He constantly pushed her away when all she wanted was to be there for him the way he use to be when she needed him. She wanted to save him as he always had time and again.

"Catherine..." He grabbed her wrist to keep her close. "I'm sorry." He pleaded with her.

They tried desperately to hang on to something old, a love that always saw them through the worse of things but he had changed and so did their love. The weeks slowly moved on to months as pain haunted him and made him colder towards his loved ones, the people who were trying to help him through his struggles.

She tries to pull her arms away from him but he holds her wrist tighter. He shakes his head furiously.

"I need you." He told her as his eyes flash a golden color. "You'll regret leaving me." The monster leaped out of his skin and yelled at her. "You're mine." He smirked at her as his golden eyes stared at her closely.

Vincent jumps out of bed and backs away from her. "I'm so sorry Catherine. I...I don't know what happened." He looked at her apologetically. "You can leave. I won't stop you anymore."

She buries her face in her hands as she sobs quietly to herself. She hoped that making love would help calm him and his beast but instead it riled him up and made him more possessive of her.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He slipped on his boxers and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He looked back one last time before shutting the door behind him.

She lets herself go and breakdown in tears as he listened from outside his room. He never meant to hurt her but it seemed to be the only thing he knew how to do as of late.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for commenting\reviewing.  
Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent was a different a man and a different type of beast. A war raged within him. His human nature against his animal instinct and his human emotions were getting in the way of what Muirfield created. They made a monster of him, one that hurt the woman he loved deeply and with all his heart. He could never forgive himself for what he did and for the pain he put her through. She was the one person who constantly believed in him and never gave up. It was because of her love that he managed to survive during the horrific months he was held captive.

He paces around his room while fighting off the one thing he barely had control of, the beast. He lacked the will to be a better man and he felt his heart slowly break as he thought about the decision he made hours ago. Saving her was his only option and he had to let her go. It was the only way to protect her now.

Catherine lightly taps on his bedroom door. It took her hours to come back to him, to make the decision to give them another chance and fight for the love they both knew that still existed. Her heart couldn't take anymore breaking but she couldn't give up. She didn't look for him all those months to lose him again.

She wipes her tears and knock the door. "Vincent." She whispered.

He stops pacing and listen to her heart, her breath, the shivering of her body and the tears that she was crying. The tears start to pool in his eyes and he fights it off the best he could. It was his damn fault in the first place. He was the one who hurt her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him. She truly believed that their love could save them both.

He opens the door and place his clawed fingers behind him. His battle was a losing one but he had to try for her. She stares up at his glowing eyes and the tears automatically roll down her cheeks. He turns away from her and cross his room. The window was covered up just like the rest of the place. He sits on the sill and look at her.

"You shouldn't be here Catherine." He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her. "You were right to leave earlier."

"Vincent..." She started to walk towards him.

"Please Catherine, don't come any closer. I will only hurt you. I've done it before and I can do it again." His voice quivered as he fought against his animal instinct.

"I trust you Vincent. I always will ." She answered.

"You shouldn't." He replied back. "I'm not me anymore. I'm not the Vincent you fell in love with. He's gone Catherine." He shook his head furiously and panted with each sharp breath. "He's gone."

"I don't believe that." She said softly as she cautiously approached him "Vincent..." She whispered and placed her hand on his cheek.

He looked up at her with glowing and tearful eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

She cups his face and gently stroke his cheeks. A soft purr escape his lips at her soft touch.

"Catherine." He exhaled her name. "Please don't...I, I don't deserve you." He placed his hands over hers and kissed her bruised wrist. "I did this...I did this to you..."

"You weren't yourself." She answered.

"We both know that I haven't been myself for a while now. Muirfield, whatever they did to me, it can't be undone. You have to stay away from me and I have to do the same." His voice cracked as he fought the tears.

"No Vincent. We just have to try harder." She cried as she held on to him. Her nails dig through his skin as she grabs his wrist. "We can do this together."

"Please Catherine...don't make this any harder. I want to protect you and this is the only way." He clenched his jaw as he heard the pain in her heart.

"How is hurting me protecting me?"

"I'm protecting you from me and what I am. I've become the one thing I have always feared. I'm a monster." He pulled his arms away from her and walked to the other side of the room.

"No Vincent, you're not." She followed him across the room and gazed into his golden eyes. "I know you're trying to fight it. All I want to do is help you."

"No. No. No." He shook his head. "You can't. No one can. It's been months now and all I've done is hurt you. Catherine please..." He begged and pleaded as he held on to her waist. "No. No." He let her go and walked pass her. "You have to leave."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Catherine..." He roared as he tried to hold off the beast. "Go. Leave. Now. Please." He walked back to the window and stared out at the uncovered spots. "I love you. I always will." He clenched his fist and let his claw dig through his palm. "Someday." His voice deepened as he started to lose the fight.

"There has to be some other way...Vincent there has to be."

He turns around to look at her. "I'm sorry. I wish there was. I can't protect you if I'm the one hurting you."

She close her eyes and let the tears fall. He closes the gap between them and holds her in his arm.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered in her ear.

She nods her head. "I love you Vincent."

"I love you too." He told her one last time.

He kisses her and taste her tears as she opens her mouth to let him in. She draws him closer as they both try to hold on for as long as they could. His hungry tongue stroke hers. She immediately pulls away as she feels his fangs brush her lips.

He holds her tighter as she buries her head on his chest. "Catherine..." He lets her go as the beast makes his way out and wins the battle of will.

* * *

Author's note: I don't really have any. Please review. Pretty please.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This isn't my first fanfic - I deleted my old ones from previous years since I never got around to finishing them - and I get that people want that happy ending. It's the reason viewers/fans read fics. Sometimes the show doesn't go your way and you read alternatives to get away from that story line, to balm the wound, sort of speak. I get that, I do but I also want to keep my character's honest and more in tune with real life and sometimes it can be a tough road. I won't give away the ending to this fic but I will say that there will be a change of tide. With that said, I hope you still continue reading and if not, it was still nice to read your reviews and comments.

I know he no longer has the scar but I started this fic before seeing season 2 and well, I actually miss the scar on Vincent.

* * *

Catherine hesitantly walks into the living room. A couple of weeks ago she had her heart broken by Vincent but when JT called and told her to get there as soon she can she came with no questions asked. In truth she just wanted to see him, even if it was in the worst of circumstances.

She turns back to JT who was right behind her. "Be honest with me, JT. What happened to him?"

"It's been eating him up that he hurt you. He was desperate Cat...with the nightmares and you not being here. If it worked for the blackouts he was having before he hoped it would work again. He just wanted to remember what Muirfield did to him...to stop the nightmares and have better control of the beast. " JT sighed and looked down. "He hasn't woken up in half a day. I figured he might respond to you. He was doing it for you. He loves you Cat and letting you go was one of the hardest things he had to do."

She nods her head as she looks at Vincent lying on the couch. Losing him all those months ago had been difficult but the past two weeks had been harder. "It's never taken him this long to wake up before." She replied as she wiped her tears. The last couple of weeks took its toll on her. She called JT everyday to check up on Vincent and now realizes how much they kept from her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you but he made me promise not to say anything. I didn't want to lie but I didn't know how Vincent would react if I told you the truth. He hears everything...it took everything in him not to barge in your apartment. I've never seen him feel so helpless."

_Vincent reaches for Catherine's hand as the helicopter takes him higher and farther away from her. The glow of his eyes disappear as the tip of their fingers let go of each other. They both watch in complete shock as the other disappear from their view._

"Catherine...Catherine..." He called out for her in his sleep. It was two weeks ago since they last saw each other and each day they were apart it tore at him. All he wanted to do was protect her but instead the only thing it did was hurt them.

She kneels beside the couch and take his hand in hers. "I'm right here Vincent."

"We've up the dosage before but he wakes up in a couple of hours." JT told her as he paced the floor.

_He wakes up in an upright position with his hands and legs bound to the metal chair he was sitting on. Two wires are attached to his chest and another two are attached to his temples. _

_An electric current runs up his spine as he struggles with his restraints. He yells in pain as another stronger current stabs his bare chest. _

_"The more you struggle the higher the current." A man in the dark corner informed him._

_Vincent looks up and his vision is blurry. His head sways as he tries to look for the person. "What do you want from me?" He asked in a weak and tired voice._

_"What we always wanted from the beginning of this..." He paused. "...experiment. Sadly, it went awry but fortunately we found you and we'd like to know how you survived all these years."_

_His eyes turn a vibrant color as his anger rises. The wires send a continuous electric shock as he fights his restraint. "Never..." His deep voice echoed. A stinging pain on his neck pulses through his body until he loses consciousness._

"Never...I'll never work for you again." He yelled as he tossed and turn on the bed. Sweat covers him as his body reacts to his nightmare, the electric shock seemingly real.

"Vincent...it's okay. You're safe." She told him as she wiped his face with a wet towel.

_He rattles the gate of his cell as he tries to force the beast out. He grows weary as he tries and tries to call on his beast. His vision blurs when he notices the dart on his forearm. His body was weak and his mind was tired. "What the..." He started as he fell to the floor. He blinked a few times as he looked up at two guards and another man in a suit._

_"It seems we underestimated our guest. Bring him back upstairs."_

_His eyes closed as he felt the full effect of the tranquilizer._

She combs his hair away from his forehead and wipes the sweat off. His body relaxes at her touch and he sighs in relief when she traces his scar. "I forgive you Vincent." She whispered.

_A small shock to his temple wakes him from his sleep. He immediately fights his restraint and wave after wave of electric current runs down his spine and through his body._

_"The harder you fight the higher the current. If you tell us what we want to know this can all end here. Who helped you?"_

_Vincent searched for the voice. "No one." He answered through the pain._

_"We will find out."_

_"Over my dead body." He struggles with the restraints. _

_"Very tempting but we need you alive for the next phase. Now that we know your body can handle it we will begin phase two."_

_He pulls and tugs as he tries to break free. His eyes start to change colors and his breathing deepens._

_"Tranq him and take him to level four."_

"No...no...no..." He yelled.

"Vincent, you have to wake up." She tried to soothe him as she held his hand in hers. "Vincent, listen to me...you're at home now. You're safe here."

_His eyes flutter as the anesthesia wears off._

_"He's awake." A guy with a mask looked down at him._

_Possibly a doctor, he thought to himself. He tries to get up but he was tied down to his bed._

_"It's for your safety and mine." The doctor answered him. _

_"Phase two was a success, sir. Yes, he's awake now. Will do, sir." Another voice answered._

_He tries sitting up again but his restraints keep him down on the bed. "What's phase two?" He asked._

_"Hmmm...interesting."_

_"What's interesting?" He asked as he tried to get up again._

_"We're the only two on this floor. They have kept every one out in case, well, in case phase two goes awry. It seems to be a success so far."_

_"What do you mean phase two was successful? What have you done to me?" He yelled as he pushed, pulled and tugged on his arms and legs. He fights and struggle with the restraints that held him down. His eyes start to glow as the beast push his way out. He snarls at the doctor as his fangs and claws grow out._

_The doctor pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots him with it._

_"What do you want from me?" He asked before passing out._

Catherine yawns as she checks the time. She kept watch over him for the last eight hours. She wipes the sweat of his face squeezes his hand.

"Get some sleep Cat." JT yawned as he walked towards them.

"I don't want to leave him alone." She looked up at JT.

"I'll watch him. You can sleep on his bed. I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't know..." She answered hesitantly and looked back down at Vincent.

"I'll wake you up if anything happens."

She bends down and kiss his lips. "I love you Vincent, always."

* * *

Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent quietly walks into his room with a hot mug of coffee. He sets it down quietly on the bedside drawer and sigh when he looks down at her. She was as beautiful as ever and he realized how much he truly missed her in his life. She'd been his only reminder of the humanity he once had before being taken against his will by the secret organization that created the monster in him.

Her deep breathe is peaceful as he watches. He never meant to hurt her and it killed him that he laid his hands on her. He promised that he would never and she trusted him to never hurt her but it turned out to be all a lie. The monster shadowed him and taunted him until he lost all control.

"I missed you." He whispered. If only she could hear him, he thought to himself.

He sits by the edge of the bed, close to her. He watches her sleep, something he only got to experience a few times in their relationship. She hated waking up to him watching her. It made her feel self conscious and shy while he thought it was cute. He automatically reacts, completely unable help himself as he reaches for her. She was so damn beautiful and he always wondered what she saw in him.

He fights of the beast as he gently brush her hair off her face. "I love you." He admitted, hoping that she could hear him and hopefully forgive him one day.

She stirs toward his touch and slowly open her eyes. "Hmmm..." She sighed as she looked around at the unfamiliar room. It had been two weeks since she last saw his room and she missed waking up next to him. She slowly remembers last night as she sees him looking at her.

"G'morning." He greeted her. He stands up and stuff his hands in his jean pockets. He timidly looks at her and a small smile form on his lips. "I brought you coffee. I wasn't sure if you had work or not."

She sits up and move to the edge of the bed. "It's my day off." She answered.

He nods his head and looks down at the floor. "Thanks for coming over and staying. Uhm, I'll leave you alone." He walked away slowly as he listened to her heart that he was breaking all over again. It was a struggle, he had to admit since he was the one that let her go. He fought the need to see her everyday that they were apart. It was harder when he eavesdropped on her phone conversation with JT. He just wanted to know that she was okay but instead she only worried about him.

"Vincent...wait. Please stay. Can we talk?" She looked up at him with tears threatening to betray her. She longed for this moment since the last time they last spoke. He never gave her the chance to make her own decision about their relationship and all she wanted was to prove to him that they could make it work. They just had to give it one more chance and try harder.

He turns around with a hopeful and apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Catherine for everything...for hurting you, for pushing you away and everything else I've done since I have been back." He leaned against the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I just wanted to things to be the way they were before but nothing has been the same since I've been back. Not me. Not us. All these changes, I hate it."

"That's the first honest thing you've told me." She replied. Since they rescued him he was cold and closed off.

He nods his head and stare at her. He opens his mouth to talk but stops himself from begging her to giving him another chance. It didn't feel right especially when he still couldn't talk about what Muirfield had done to him and what they planned for him had he not been rescued.

She half smiles and hides her disappointment. It was tearing them both apart. Why can't he stop being stubborn, she thought but then again so was she. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since sun up." He answered. "You didn't have to come here but I'm glad you did." He couldn't help the smile on his face. "I told JT not to bother you. I figured you needed your sleep." He paused. In truth he just wanted to see her.

"And of course, he listened you." She replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way..." He started.

"Sit." She cut him off and patted the space beside her.

He looks around and then at her. He hesitantly look at her in the eye but he missed staring into them. "I, uh...I don't trust myself around you. I hope you understand."

"I don't, Vincent." She shook her head. "I tried being the understanding girlfriend and even agreed to this break up but for what? You're still pushing me away." She sighed and stood up. "You are infuriating. I have to get out of here. Where's JT?"

"Oh, uhm, he left." He raised his hand and scratched his head. "I asked him to...never mind. Sorry if I bothered you. I just thought maybe..." He turned around and quickly left his room. Idiot, he thought to himself as he rushed away from the sound of her cries and her broken heart.

"No. No. No." He yelled as he fought the monster trying to claw his way out. "Fuck you." He cursed the beast as he tried holding it back.

"Vincent." She screamed as she raced down the stairs.

"Stay away Catherine." He growled back when he saw her enter the room.

"Vincent, please..." She begged. She slowly walk towards him as his glowing eyes follow her. "Please let me help you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You're more aware now...I trust you Vincent." She replied.

"You shouldn't. Everything that's happened to me...what Muirfield did..." His voice quivered as he fought the remaining hold that the beast had on him.

"It will be okay..." She placed her hand over his and stepped closer. She slowly raise her hands and cup his face.

He gaze into her eyes as she softly stroke his cheeks. "Catherine..." His eyes dimmed and darkened back to brown.

"It's okay Vincent." She told him as she smoothed his scar with her thumb.

"I'm sorry for everything. I..."

"Just promise me you'll try. I don't want to lose you again." She told him.

"I don't want to lose you either. I never meant to. I just..." He sighed and nervously placed his arms around her. "Is it okay?"

She smiles and nods her head. He pulls her close and hugs her. She wraps her arm around him and bury her head on his chest.

"I love you Catherine. I never stopped."

"I love you Vincent. I always will."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews and comments. Hopefully you continue to write more.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine raises the wine glass to her mouth with a shaky hand. Her career as a detective did not prepare her for the things she was hearing from the man she was in love with. Though she knew exactly what Muirfield was capable of she still couldn't believe what they did to Vincent while he was held captive for three months. She should have done more to look for him, then maybe he wouldn't be this way.

All night long, as she requested, he slowly opened up to her. At first he was hesitant but he knew if he chose to close himself off again that there would be repercussions to pay. There would be more lonely nights and he hated those especially when he awoke from a nightmare and she was nowhere around to make him feel safe. Home didn't feel like home without her in it.

The past couple of weeks without her was the worst since his rescue. He constantly lost control, try as he might, his battle with the beast was always a losing one. He couldn't live without her and that he knew.

"Phase two was successful. That was the last of my memory. Then I woke up." He paced in front of her as he recalled his dreams. It took all of his strength not to beast out in front of her and runaway. He felt like he let her down by giving up easily when they caught him in the net. If only he hadn't taken the pills, maybe they would have never taken him from her and changed him to what he was now, a beast, more than he was before. At least then he was able to control the beast and it was him making love to her.

"Uh huh." She absent-mindedly nodded her head as she twirled the wine glass in her hand. She quickly takes another sip to help calm her nerve. For months on out, since they first rescued him, it was easier to pretend that everything was the same, that nothing changed especially him. "You're phase two." She whispered as she stared off into the wall. "They did this to you...to us."

"Catherine." His voice was low as he approached her. He kneels in front of her and holds her free hand in his. "That's all I know."

"Electrocutions, experiments, enhanced abilities, phase two...all this time." She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Vincent."

"I want to try again...try to see if I can remember exactly what phase two is."

"No, no." She shook her head again. "You were already unconscious for a day. Why risk it again?"

"Twenty hours." He corrected her. "But you're here now. Maybe this time it won't be for so long." He slid his arms around her waist and wrapped her up against him. "I want to know why they did this to me. What is phase two? If I know more, hopefully, I can figure out why I'm having a hard time controlling this thing...the beast." He clenched his jaw and fist and looked away as he saw his amber eyes reflecting in hers.

The look of shame and weakness amplified when she holds his altering face in her hands. He hated not having the ability to control it the way he use to before they kidnapped him.

"Vincent..."

He jumps away from her and crosses the room quickly. "I don't want to hurt you." He told her as he stared at her with heated eyes. "You should go before I do." His voice deepened and he hated it.

"We've been through this before." She answered as she approached him slowly. "Vincent, you have to try and relax."

"It's different now...I'm different." He groaned angrily. "Please go."

"No, Vincent. I'm not giving up this time."

"Catherine...please..." He looked around him like a caged animal trapped in a corner. He felt his heart beating rapidly as she came closer. "Go..." He reared his head and his eyes flashed a maddening gold at her. His battle with the inevitable was lost and she knew she was no longer staring at the man she was in love with. His blood rushed through his veins and his claws grew as quickly as his fury. Phase two as they called it was a success. All they needed was for him to stay alive and not fight off the one thing they created, the beast who could kill in a heartbeat.

"Vincent, please...you have to fight it." She tried to reason with him.

"CAT...MOVE..." JT yelled from behind her as he held the tranquilizer gun to his best friend. "Big guy, I respect you but I have to this. Sorry...not so sorry." JT pulled the trigger and hits Vincent on the chest, close to the heart.

"JT, what did you do?" She screamed as she ran to a weakening beast.

"Catherine..." Vincent replied weakly. His body slumped to the floor as he changed back to his human form. "Phase two." He said weakly as he reached out for her.

"Vincent." She kneeled in front of him as his eyes closed. "It's okay. I'll be here when you wake up." She held his hand in hers and softly kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Sorry Cat but he made me promise to tranq him if he ever changes in front of you again." JT kneeled beside her. "He couldn't risk hurting you. I had to do it...for you and for him."

"I understand." She answered and wiped her tears. "Let's get him to the couch."

* * *

_Vincent paces his small cell as he felt the rush of cold blood through his veins. He constantly shifted and changed, unable to control it especially after they took him to level four._

_"Phase two." He repeated in his head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He roared as he beasted out._

_"Calm down animal." One of the guards yelled back._

_"I'm not an animal." _

_"You will be soon." The guard had a smirk on his face as he held his gun in front of him. "Look at you, you're in a fucking cage you damn animal. It's where you belong."_

Vincent was quickly roused from his sleep and searched the room in a panic. "Catherine..." He called for her as he always did after another nightmare.

JT sits up on the floor and rubs his lower back that was in pain from sleeping on the hard surface.

"Where is she?" Vincent asked in his deep voice.

"In your room..." JT answered.

Vincent gets up from the couch and storms off, leaving his best friend in mid sentence. "Catherine." He yelled as he raced up the stairs. "Catherine." Her name echoed through the empty hall as he ran to his room. "Catherine..." He pushed the door open and smiled when he saw her standing, waiting for him. He embraced her tightly in his arms and held her close.

"Vincent...what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged him back.

"I'm not an animal." He whispered.

She pulls away and looks up at him. "What happened?"

"I'm not an animal." He repeated and he shook his head.

"No, you're not." She gently cupped his face and wiped his tears.

"I had to see you. I hate waking up and you're not there." He tightened his arms around her and softly kissed her lips. "I know we're still trying to figure things out with us but I want to stay here with you."

She nods her head. "We'll get through it. We always do."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I got caught up with work and got hit with writer's block.  
Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
